1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool retaining or connecting device, and more particularly to a tool retaining device changeably coupling or retaining different tool members or tool bits having different lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices or tool shanks or tool extensions may comprise an engaging hole formed in one end for receiving a tool member or tool bit, and a retaining or connecting device or quick-change chuck device attached onto the one end thereof for engaging with and for retaining or connecting the tool member or tool bit to the tool devices or tool shanks or tool extensions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,916 to Wienhold discloses one of the typical locking quick-change chuck assemblies comprising a chuck hub having a longitudinally extending bore therein for receiving a tool member or tool bit, and a shuttle slidably disposed in the longitudinally extending bore and movable between a first release position and a second lock position, and a compression spring urging the shuttle to engage with the tool member or tool bit, and a shuttle detent ball and a bit detent ball engaged in the chuck hub for engaging with the shuttle and the tool member or tool bit respectively.
However, the typical locking quick-change chuck assemblies comprise a rather complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured and assembled and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost. In addition, the chuck hub is designed and arranged for receiving a tool member or tool bit of a particular or predetermined length, but may not be used for receiving the other tool members or tool bits having different lengths.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool retaining devices.